the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: A Postmortem November/Statistics
The following is a complete list of logistics, statistics and miscellaneous in A Postmortem November. The season took place in Tampa, Florida. Players were allowed to go wherever they wished in the city, as long as they had the means to do so and Google Maps validated its existence. Some locations were altered to fit better to the fictional world. Tampa.png|Tampa, Florida Players Based on the concept that carrying supplies is a difficult mission, players were able to find backpacks and bags of differing sizes that allowed them to carry their items with them. Carrying too many supplies resulted in consequences, contributed in the host's decision-making, for example: whoever is carrying the most stuff could fall behind the group in a chase. Players were able to carry their melee weapon and their ranged weapon on their hands, meaning these wouldn't go in the count of inventory. However, they wouldn't be able to use their weapons when carrying someone or being preoccupied with their hands. Everyone had an optimal limit (OL) of items they could carry without having their motor ability compromised. After this limit was breached, players would proportionally find it more difficult to move the more items they have, to the point they may have developed back pains (Injured Status) or even fell behind and dropped the inventory ocasionally. Items that were not chosen would be by default left behind in the group's current shelter. Players NPCs The mental state of the players and the non-playable characters affected how well they perform during the season. The mood of the players was influenced by the decisions they made, alongside other factors. For a character to achieve Great status, they must have met three conditions: they must have been well fed and well hydrated, free of any injuries and ilnesses, and in a positive emotional state. If these conditions were met, it would be randomized, at the start of the cycle, if the character had Great status. During Great status, characters could perform to the best of their abilities, with a high success rate, getting less worn out by combat and just overall performing better than they would in regular circumstances. NPCs had their Great status determined by these factors, as well as their own development. Generally, when a new NPC joined the group, they may start the next cycle with a Great status. Characters performed regularly, as they would in any other situation free of variants. Whenever a character did a lot of work in one day, they may have been Tired the next day. They could also achieve this status by doing tough actions while hungry or thirsty, if they've contracted an ilness, are injured, or if they have reached a negative emotional state. Players and characters that were tired would have their capabilities lowered, with a reduced success rate, being more lenient and slow-paced, getting easily worn out by the slightest of actions and overall just performing below average. The concept of the Tired status allowed players to create routine schemes, in which they alternate between the action, but was also a tricky factor into play. NPCs had their Tired status determined by these factors, as well as their own development. Generally, when an NPC was down, they were marked with the Tired status. Throughout the season, an unlisted playlist with songs uploaded from other videos in Youtube was utilized to set the ambience at key moments during the season. None of the songs were of the copyright of the host, and are given proper credit below: Upon realizing the events around them weren't just a coincidence, Avery set up a board with the clues found so far to help the group keep track of the mystery surrounding the outbreak in Tampa, Florida. The following list showed clues, their description and purpose/reason when discovered. Investigating them led the groups, ultimately, to the truth behind the outbreak and all concerning the season. As described by June, there were three great mysteries: *'Mobile', how the infection began in the first place two years ago and the survivors related to it; *'Noah', the antagonizing man to which Sinclair thinks the group need to defeat and the sins; *'Virus', how it works, how the outbreak began and ways to develop a cure. Memories of Sloth Confessions in Lust Addictions to Gluttony Faults with Pride Gifts from Greed Decisions by Envy Promises on Wrath Sorrows of Diligence Prisons in Chastity Regards to Temperance Blames with Humility Favours from Charity Goodbyes by Kindness Wishes on Patience This list ranks the survivors by the casualties they've inflicted throughout the season, according to zombie kills and living kills. Players NPCs